Ill, Sick, But Not Rad
by SarcasmAndVerbosity
Summary: Latula usually spends her days skateboarding, playing video games with her matesprit, Mituna, or being a generally rad girl. But today, she's sick with real illness.


Despite the fact that she was sweating, she was chilled to the bone. Her nose was running, she felt weak, and she could definitely say this was the least rad she had ever felt.

Yes, Latula Pyrope... was sick.

Mituna pulled a thermometer from her mouth that read 105 degrees, or at least, that's what it looked like through her watery eyes. God, how could she feel so cold and yet have such a bad fever? She wrapped her thick blanket around her tighter. She had just taken some medicine- luckily, her lack of smell had dulled out the taste a bit- but it was still sickly sweet. Unfortunately, the only medicine they had was some gross cough syrup for grubs. Mituna was being a real sweetie, doing things to help her get better, but... Latula felt a little strange about it. She had been taking care of him a lot, would he be okay until she got better? Still, she couldn't really do anything about, she could barely move.

"Heeyy, Tuna," she started saying, but began coughing, "could you get me some water?". A minute later, Mituna walked into the room with a glass. Just before Latula reached out to grab it, Mituna tripped, the water spilling and the cup shattering. Crap, she knew something like this would happen. As Mituna began to start picking up bits of glass, she tried to get up. "It's fine, I've got it," she said, before letting out a huge sneeze and falling back down on the couch. She tried to get back up again, "You don't have to... worry about it" she muttered, but she was honestly a bit dizzy. "I can pick up the glass... you shouldn't, it's dangerous...". Mituna looked up from the glass shards. "Latula, you're as sick as a barkbeast! I can get it myself!" he said, a mix between worry and annoyance in his voice. Latula was about to begin arguing, but then she realized he was right- she could barely get off the couch. She still wished he would leave it and she'd clean it up when she was healthy again, but, she was a little too tired to ask for that. So she lied back down and took a nap.

A few hours later, Mituna lightly shook her shoulder to wake her up. She took a minute to adjust to the bright lights and for her head to stop spinning, and she sat up. She noticed that all the glass was gone, and Mituna wasn't injured, and she... realized she had been an ass to him earlier. "Sorry about earlier, Tu-" she began, and was interrupted by a big sneeze. "It's alright," he said in a strange whisper-shout. He handed her a thermos full of cluckbeast broth. "I didn't put it in a bowl in case I dropped it this time!". Latula took the thermos and had a few big sips. She was still really chilly, so the hot broth felt nice. It was pretty delicious, too. She quickly remembered that they didn't have any kind of pre-made broth, so this must have been homemade. She smiled. After she finished the rest of it, Mituna took the thermos, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and began to leave the room. As he turned out the light, he said in varying voice pitches "It's late, so get some rest, okay?".

When she woke up, she was sweating worse than she had yesterday. But it wasn't because she was sick, it was because of that super thick blanket! She quickly unwrapped herself, took a few deep breaths, and once the sweating stopped, the last of her symptoms were gone! Eyes? Not watery. Nose? Not running. Throat? Not sore. She leapt to her feet in an especially enthusiastic way, excited about finally being able to move, got her regular clothes on, grabbed her skateboard, and ran to find Mituna. She wanted to go and find some stairs to skateboard down- they told her about the stairs, but she was too rad to listen to the warnings. She also wanted to find Mituna so she could apologize for acting like he was unable to do anything for himself, or take care of her, just because he sometimes got confused over things or fell over easily.

When she found Mituna, he was sleeping, and she shook his shoulder, trying to be gentle but a little too excited to be quite gentle enough. He woke up and looked at her. "Good evening, Tuna! I've got some exciting news! I feel completely RADICAL, unlike the me yesterday who was still pretty rad, but also sick. I was thinking maybe now that my illness is all cleared up, we could pull some totally sick- but not ill- moves on our boards! Also... I'm sorry about yesterday. I was acting like you couldn't do things without me, and that was pretty not-rad of me to do." he was awfully quiet, she hoped he wasn't mad. "I forgive you, Latula." he mumbled, in a voice that was much, much quieter and more raspy than his usual loud voice. "And, I'd love to pull some really rad stunts, except,-" he sneezed, "I think I caught what you had!". Latula looked at her board, and put it down. Even though she was now knowing that Mituna wasn't as helpless as many people made him out to be, even the strongest people needed a little help when they were sick. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, got up, and started running out the room. "I'll be back soon!" she called behind her.

She needed to find a recipe for some cluckbeast broth.


End file.
